The present utility model relates to a tap for single hole kitchen sinks.
At present, single hole taps are realized by prearranging a preassembled insert into a fixed portion of the tap body, comprising the cartridge for adjusting and mixing the hot end cold water flows and all the gaskets required for sealing such insert into the tap body. In this taps, it is possible to turn the water outlet only and water is delivered from the cartridge to such outlet through ducts obtained in the material forming the tap body. The water then circulates in contact with the metal that makes up the tap body, with consequent degradation or alteration of its quality.
Moreover, over time, the top turning portion of these taps comprising the water outlet tends to oscillate, with consequent water leakage from the coupling to the fixed portion.